


Heels

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: Ficlet for the prompt: heels





	Heels

The Doctor wrinkled her nose.

“They’re not very comfy.”

Yaz tilted her head, “true. And you don’t have to go along with this if you don’t want to.”

She was in her own pair of black strappy heels, as were Ryan and Graham, because it was customary for heels t be worn at the banquet they were going to. It seemed a strange custom to all of them, but the banquet was being held on a private planet (which the Doctor didn’t want to just arrive on without an invitation, for once), with the best view of the inter-universal shooting star cascade that Yaz couldn’t remember the name of, and for some reason the only mandatory dress code was high heels for everyone.

The Doctor tried on another pair, these ones covered in rainbow sparkles.

“These are a little more comfortable.”

Yaz looked at her

“It’s because they’ve got rainbows on them, isn’t it.”

The Doctor avoided her gaze, “…maybe.”

“Okay, I’m happy with these.”

Ryan and Graham stood up, each holding their own chosen pair of heels, after a lengthy conversation, they had both settled on a pair which they could walk in.

The planet was beautiful from the moment they arrived, which they got to enjoy for all of an hour before pandemonium broke loose.

From what they knew, someone was trying to run off with some kind of priceless jewel which also happened to be cut on the right planes to be used as a laser-magnifying weapon attachment with a lot of potential to do harm.

The figure ran from the shadows, heading towards the landing deck at full speed.

The Doctor was about to run after the figure fast-disappearing into the distance, when she tripped. Ryan caught her, as Yaz went sprinting off after the alien, still in her heels, like Catwoman. Within a few seconds she had closed the distance and tackled the guy to the ground. The Doctor looked at Yaz from where she was, still holding onto Ryan’s arm from when she had tripped.

Respect, it was definitely respect she felt for Yaz. Admiration even. Nothing to do with attraction, or how she had looked running in heels which already made her look ridiculously attrac- nope, respect, the Doctor told herself, total admiration.

She admired Yaz a little more as she pulled the guy to his feet and let him be dragged off by two security guards who had arrived a minute later, huffing and puffing.

~~~~~~~

Back at the Tardis, the Doctor looked between the mug she was holding in each hand and then at the door to Yaz’s room, before attempting to knock with her foot.

“Yaz?”

The sound of footsteps drawing closer was quickly followed by Yaz opening the door and smiling at the sight of the Doctor.

The Doctor offered her a mug of tea, which Yaz accepted, and gestured for the Doctor to come in.

They settled on her bed, not having chairs in her room.

“That was really impressive, earlier tonight.”

The Doctor held her cup of tea with both hands as she spoke.

“Oh, thanks.” Yaz blushed a little, “they teach you to be prepared for all kinds of things in the force.” She paused and thought for a moment, “though to be fair, I think it was my friend Sasha who taught me how to run in heels.” The Doctor gazed at Yaz as she grinned. “It was sort of a dare? To start with anyway, we got pretty competitive with it in the end. But it seemed to pay off tonight.”

The Doctor had just taken a sip and almost choked on her drink at the memory.

“Definitely.”

Yaz looked at her, “you alright, Doctor?”

“Yup. I just… I know you’re brilliant. But sometimes it’s the little things you do that make me realise just how bright you shine.”

Yaz felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

“Oh. Er- thanks.”

Yaz didn’t quite know what to say to that, or to the intense gaze the Doctor seemed to have her pinned under.

“I want to keep travelling with you forever.” _And kissing you would probably make things too complicated for that to happen_ she didn’t say. As though it was logic, not nerves, that stopped her.

The Doctor looked away and the spell between them broke.

She gave Yaz a small smile, “I don’t know about forever, but I’m pretty sure we have today.” She rose and offered Yaz her hand.

“Fancy a midnight trip?”

Yaz took her hand, “it won’t wake the others?”

The Doctor looked up and around at the Tardis, “not if she behaves it won’t.”

The Tardis gave a beep which almost sounded like a huff. The Doctor grinned and pulled Yaz towards the main console room.

For now, today would be enough.


End file.
